<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Think You're Marvellous by allineedisaquill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499946">I Think You're Marvellous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allineedisaquill/pseuds/allineedisaquill'>allineedisaquill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PatCap Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Pat (Ghosts TV 2019), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, The Captain is Gay (Ghosts TV 2019), Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allineedisaquill/pseuds/allineedisaquill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Captain lingers after Food Club. </p>
<p>For my PatCap prompt series. Prompt: "I think you're marvellous"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pat Butcher/The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PatCap Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Think You're Marvellous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm taking prompts over on my Tumblr (patcaps) so send one in and I might just write it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Pat usually sat and enjoyed the peace after his club of the day ended and the other ghosts drifted off to do their own things. He loved them all, he did, but their activities could so often get rowdy and out of hand and more than a little tasty, so the immediate quiet that followed was one he savoured as much as he savoured their time together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone usually left, the Captain included, but this time the older man lingered behind one sofa with his arms folded behind his back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that one was particularly exhausting,” the Captain said, an eyebrow arched. He rounded the sofa and sank down onto it with a small noise. He rolled his shoulders, then slouched and crossed one leg over the other. “Still, not as hectic as last week.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pat laughed as he recalled Food Club the previous week, where Thomas and Julian had almost gotten into a physical fight over the concept of nibbles. It really was quite ridiculous, even with the stress of having to prise them apart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re telling me,” Pat said wearily, but his voice was light and filled with good-natured humour. He plonked himself down beside the Captain and pushed his glasses up, never one to pass up the opportunity to sit with him. “I do my best. I’m no Captain, but I like to think I’ve gotten quite good at wrangling that lot, keeping them occupied and that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Captain squinted at him for a moment, brows pulled taught, then looked away. His stick rested over his lap, his legs bounced idly, and he seemed at genuine ease. His moustache even lifted at one side with a smile. “True as that is, Patrick, you do a rather fine job here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pat brightened further, his hands on his knees. “You think so? I always thought... Well, I dunno, really. I didn’t think my way of leading things would be your cup of tea.” He was warmed and pleased to hear the Captain say such a thing, rare as it was to elicit any kind of compliment from him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“On the contrary. Differences in leadership are an opportunity to hone one’s own skills, learn from the next man and so on. I admire your approach - for the most part, at least. I think you’re marvellous.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The words hung in the air for a thick pause of time. The Captain tensed, and Pat watched him with his eyebrows raised in surprised. A rare compliment was one thing, but being called “marvellous” had definitely never happened before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah. By which I mean, of course, that your <em>leadership </em>is marvellous.” The Captain’s awkward smile was a brief flicker on his lips and he made sure to avert his gaze, suddenly much more interested in the carpet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks, Cap,” Pat said quietly with a smile. He hadn’t a clue what else to say, even if his brain distantly screamed at him to say something else.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All at once, the Captain was on his feet, straightening his posture and tucking his stick under his arm. Back in control, Pat realised - back on guard. It was a shame, really; Pat always enjoyed the afternoons where they would simply sit together and enjoy the company. It was a more regular occurence of late, and Pat had always thought that it ended much too soon every time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’d better go and make sure they’re not somewhere else tearing each other’s hair out,” the Captain said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fingers drumming anxiously against his knees, Pat nodded. “‘Course, yeah. Shout me if you need a hand.” He laughed, trying to ease the tension that had wormed its way between them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It helped a little, because the Captain nodded with a smile. “Will do,” he said, and with that, he turned on his heel and marched from the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pat watched him retreat, eyes on his back until he was out of sight. He was left with the funniest feeling in his chest that he just couldn’t shake.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>